Lembranças
by IsahPucca1010
Summary: Garu tem que cumprir sua última missão. Ele corre risco de morte.  Eu adoro minha revisão ruim :D . Capp 5 - Ele voltou ?.  Leia e Comente.
1. Steps

Pucca como sempre consegue pegar Garu para beijá-lo, e ele como sempre, resmunga.

Ela o derruba e ele fica sem movimento.

Ele tenta sair, mas ela o impede. Ela descança seu corpo em cima do dele. Ele para de tentar sair, e com isso ela ri.

Pucca dá um profundo beijo no Garu.

E do nada, ele devolve um beijo. Ela se afasta e esbugalha os olhos para ele. Ele também faz uma careta assustada. Ela continua seu beijo. Dessa vez ele não responde. Ela suspira. Ela tenta de novo, ele a beija e coloca seus braços em volta dela. Ela sorri.

Garu: Ok, só dessa vez ta bom ?

Pucca: claro ^^

Ele a agarra e a beija, ela ri.

_Naquela tarde era você e eu..._

_Parece estranho mas não sei bem o que aconteceu_

_Passou tão rápido eu mal podia respirar_

_Com tanta coisa na cabeça e nada pra pensar_

Só nos molhados sonhos de Pucca, que Garu retornava um beijo seu.

Para ela um beijo do Garu equivale á 100 trilhões de euros em barras de ouro.

Ela preferiria um simples abraço do Garu do que ganhar 6 notebooks.

Isso é mais que um amor... é um tipo de loucura.

Ok voltando no momento mais esperado na vida de Pucca...

Ela realmente não sabia que ele gostava de... bumbuns (XD XD XD) Ele desliza a mão até o quadril dela. Ela suspira.

E do nada... ele enfia a língua na boca dela.

Pucca: "talvez ele seja um pequeno pervertido." Ela pensa.

Com o pensamento ela ri.

Ele, com um rápido movimento, tenta levantar a blusa de Pucca.

Ela rompe o beijo.

Pucca: Não, peraí... Isso já é demais né Garu!

Garu: Desculpa... Eu... eu não consigo me controlar.

Ela cora.

Pucca: "Ele é tão bonitinho quando está nervoso^^ ²" Ela pensa.

Pucca: Ta bom... Eu perdoo essa.

Ele fica pensando um pouco.

Quando ela vai beijá-lo, ele se levanta.

Garu: Ah...Eu...Eu tenho que ir.

Pucca: O que ? Mas... por que ? Agora ?

Garu: É... eu-

Ele rapidamente sai correndo.

Ela fica lá deitada na grama.

Pucca:"Cara, hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida !" - Ela pensa.

NO GOH-RONG

Pucca deita em sua cama (Já estava na hora de dormir) ela não tirava aquelas lembranças de sua mente.

_Veio outra noite e eu sem saber o que fazer_

_Eu já não durmo contando as horas pra te ver_

_Só mais um dia só_

_Só mais um beijo e não perco a esperança de te ter de novo em minhas mãos_

_(te ter de novo em minhas mãos)_

Ela lembra dele ficando envergonhado, quando ela dá uma bronca nele.

FLASH BACK

Pucca: ... Isso já é demais...

Garu: ... não consigo me controlar...

Pucca: perdoo essa...

Garu: tenho que ir...

Quando ele tenta explicar, vai embora, a deixando sozinha (ou, no vácuo XD).

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Ela ficava se perguntando...

"Por que ele tinha que ir embora ? Será que foi de vergonha ? Ou talvez, por que eu briguei com ele ? Foi algo que eu disse , que eu fiz... ? Quero uma resposta caramba !"

Até que ela cai no sono.

De manhã...

Pucca senta na mesa em que seus amigos estão... Só que Garu ainda não tinha chegado.

Pucca: "Que droga ! Será que ele não vem ?" - Ela pensa.

Ching: Pucca... O que você tem ? Está tão quieta hoje...

Pucca olha para Ching.

Pucca: Ah... N-não é n-nada ^^ Só estou um pouco cansada.

Abyo: Vocês sabem se aconteceu alguma coisa com o Garu ? Ele está meio estranho...

Pucca: O que ele tem ?

Abyo: Ah sei lá. Não falava nada, ficava me tisorando.

Ching: Será que ele não vai vir hoje almoçar ?

Abyo: não sei não. Ele não me disse nada.

Pucca: E-eu vou tentar falar com ele hoje.

DE TARDE

Pucca chega na casa de Garu e bate na porta.

Ninguém responde.

Pucca: Garu ? Você está ai ?

Ela ouve uma voz bem longe de onde ela está. Ela segue a voz.

- : _Eu sei... Eu quebrei aquela regra idiota ! Mas eu também quero ter um momento só para mim !_

Pucca chega até o lugar onde á duas pessoas conversando, ela fica atrás de algumas plantas. Ela vê Garu.

Chang: Garu você sabe que um dia você vai poder fazer o que quiser ! Mas você ainda está em formação ! Você já está livre do voto de silêncio, agora só falta o último passo !

Garu faz bico.

Garu: Com tantas pessoas no mundo. Por que eu ?

Ele deixa Chang sozinho e vai para casa.

NA CASA DE GARU

"Merda !" - Ele fecha com tudo a porta de sua casa.

Ele se senta em seu sofá e coloca as mãos na cara.

Pucca chega e bate na porta.

Garu se levanta e abre a porta. Eles ficam quietos um olhando nos olhos do outro. Até que Pucca quebra o silêncio.

Pucca: Então... Você vai me deixar entrar ?

Garu: ah... Desculpa, pode entrar.

Ela entra e ele fecha a porta.

Pucca: Am... Éh... Por que você não foi almoçar hoje ?

Garu: estava sem fome.

Pucca: Duvido. O que aconteceu ?

Garu: Nada... Nada...

Ela chega perto dele.

Pucca: Foi algo que eu fiz ?

Ele desvia o olhar.

Garu: Não.

Ela coloca as mãos nos braços dele.

Pucca: Foi algo que eu falei ?

Ele tira as mãos dela dos seus braços e vai para a cozinha.

Garu: Não, não... Não tem nada a ver com você... Sou eu mesmo.

Ele pega um refrigerante na geladeira e coloca em dois copos.

Pucca: Então... O que aconteceu na verdade ?

Ele guarda o refrigerante e entrega um copo para Pucca.

Garu: Bem... Você sabe que... Eu estou em formação, tal...

Pucca assentiu com a cabeça.

Garu: E... Eu tenho regras até eu terminar a formação...

Pucca: Regras ? Que tipo de regras ?

Garu: Eu tenho várias... Não dá para falar tudo agora... Levaria um dia inteirinho para falar.

Pucca: Nossa O.O

Garu: É, pois é.

Pucca: Mas, então... Você quebrou alguma regra ?

Garu: Sim... Uma tola regra...

Pucca: Como ela era ?

Ele desvia o olhar e bebe um pouco do seu refrigerante.

Garu: É a regra nº 25 . Eu não posso ter nenhum relacionamento com meninas... Tipo, namorar ou ficar...

Pucca: O QUE ? Que tipo de REGRA é essa ? Por que isso ?

Garu: Eu também acho loucura. E foi isso que aconteceu ontem.

Pucca: Mas... Eles te vigiam ?

Garu: sim, 24 horas. Só dentro de casa que não.

Pucca: Ah, então eles não sabem que eu estou aqui ?

Garu: Não exatamente... Eles podem ver você chegando, e ver o quanto de tempo que você vai ficar até ir embora.

Pucca: Que horror !

Ele termina de tomar seu refrigerante, ela também.

Pucca: Então acho melhor eu... deixar você sozinho.

Diz ela um pouco deprimida.

Garu: Não. Não precisa.

Pucca: Mas... O que acontece se eles descobrirem que eu estou aqui ou... Que você está me beijando ?

Garu: Sem honra, sem família... Sem nada. O Chang que controla tudo isso. Meu pai já passou por isso, só que ele fracassou.

Pucca: Por que ? O que ele fez ?

Garu: Morreu no último passo.

Pucca fica com o queixo caido.

Pucca: E você vai passar por isso ?

Garu: O que ? Ter que fazer a missão ? É claro ! Esse é meu objetivo !

Pucca: Quando você vai fazer isso ?

Garu: Breve.

Pucca corre até ele e o abraça.

Pucca:Não ! Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso ! É loucura !

Garu envolve os braços nela também.

Garu: Eu sei... Mas eu tenho que fazer.


	2. Sobre eu e Você

**Bom, como vocês viram, eu fiz uma fanfic com o nome de uma música do Restart...**

**Pois é... Eu viciei nessa música ¬¬'**

**MAS EU NÃO SOU UMA COLORIDA#**

**;***

Depois que Pucca conversa um pouco com Garu, ela se despede e...

Garu: Pucca... Espera. Volta aqui.

Ela lá de fora, volta para dentro da casa.

Pucca: O que foi ?

Ele a agarra e dá um beijo nela. Ela, surpresa esbugalha os olhos e aprecia o grande beijo.

Pucca: Então... Quer dizer que você sempre me amou ?

Garu: amanhã eu te respondo... tchau.

Diz ele olhando para outra direção. Ela tenta seguir seu olhar, mas não vê nada.

Pucca: ta. Tchau.

E ela vai embora. Ele, um pouco tenso, vai deitar.

Já estava de noite... E ela foi embora no escuro, olhando pro nada.

_São lembranças que o tempo não pode mudar_

_Foram promessas que a gente fez sem pensar_

_E no final_

_É de você que eu vou lembrar..._

Ela chega em casa, com um pouco de dor de cabeça e frio. Ela também vai dormir.

NA CASA DE GARU

Garu começa a sonhar...

-: Garu, você não pode desistir...

Ele abre os olhos...

Garu: O que ?

Ele vê um homem de branco, parecido com ele.

Garu: Q-quem é você ?

-: Seu pai. Você não pode desistir ! Nem pense nisso ! E se o Chang te pega beijando aquela garota... você será considerado um completo inútil para a família inteira !

Garu: Eu sei pai, eu sei ! Mas essas regras estão acabando comigo !

Pai do Garu: Mas é assim mesmo Garu ! Você acha que eu não passei por isso ?

Garu: eu sei mas... É tão difícil...

O pai de Garu chega nele e coloca as mãos nos ombros dele.

Pai do Garu: Eu sei filho, mas um dia passa. E você tem que conseguir. Você não quer ser o fracasso que eu sou né ?

Garu: Você não é um fracasso.

Pai do Garu: Mas eu falhei, e isso não pode acontecer.

Garu: E se eu falhar ?

Pai do Garu: Você não vai falhar.

Garu: Como você pode saber disso ?

Pai do Garu: mas eu não sei.

Garu: ahn.

DE TARDE

Pucca e Garu estão andando pela floresta. Garu não tirava os olhos de alguma coisa. Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos da calsa e Pucca estava segurando o braço dele.

Depois de um longo silêncio. Garu o quebra.

Garu: Pucca eu tenho que te falar algumas coisas.

Pucca olha para ele com uma cara assustada.

Pucca: Pode falar.

Garu: Eu... Eu vou ter que partir, amanhã, bem cedo.

Os olhos de Pucca vão até a borda de lágrimas.

Pucca: Amanhã ?

Garu: Sim.

Ele olha para Pucca, que já estava derramando suas lágrimas pelo seu macio rosto.

Garu: Pucca não fique assim.

Pucca: E se você morrer Garu ?

Ela larga do braço dele e entra na sua frente. Eles param de andar.

Garu: Pucca... Eu não vou morrer ta bem ?

Pucca: Mas pense bem Garu. Sua vida vale mais que uma honra.

Garu: Pucca, você simplesmente não entende !

Ele a empurra para o seu lado outra vez e eles começam a andar novamente.

Garu: Eu não estou preocupado se eu vou morrer. E sim, se eu não conseguir ! Esse é o pior. Não é só porque meu pai morreu que eu vou para esse caminho também. Não é assim.

Pucca suspira.

Pucca: Eu vou com você.

Garu: Não, você não vai.

Pucca desaba no chão, ela chora e chora... sem parar... Garu senta com ela no chão. Ela abraça suas próprias pernas. garu abraça ela.

Garu: Vai ficar tudo bem.

ele sussurra para ela.

Pôr do Sol.

Pucca e Garu estão sentados numa colina, onde dava para ver o pôr do Sol. Pucca ainda estava com os olhos vermelhos de chorar.

Garu: Eu prometo Pucca. Eu vou ficar bem. Nós poderemos viver felizes um dia. Mas só se eu fizer essa missão.

Ele beija a cabeça dela.

Pucca: Eu confio em você.

Diz ela sorrindo, meio triste... Mas estava sorrindo.

Garu: É assim que eu gosto de te ver Pucca... Sorrindo.

Ela ri.

Eles voltam os olhos para o sol. Estava fazendo frio, eles estavam sentados no chão, abraçados.

Pucca: Não é lindo ?

Ela diz olhando para o sol.

Garu: Muito. E você não é diferente disso.

Ela ri em seus braços.

_E eu quero te levar (te levar daqui)_

_Pra outro lugar (não sei pra onde ir)_

Quando o sol some completamente, formando um crepúsculo indiscritível, Pucca e Garu se levantam.

Pucca: Fique comigo essa noite.

Garu: Vou tentar.

Eles começam a andar em direção ao Goh-Rong.

Pucca se lembra de uma coisa.

Pucca: Você disse que ia me falar, se você realmente me amava.

Ele hesita por um momento.

Garu: Eu... Eu não sei.

O coração de Pucca racha. Ela segura suas lágrimas. Garu suspira tristemente. Pucca olha para baixo, fazendo Garu olhar para ela.

Garu: Hey.

Ele pega na mão dela. Ela sorri para ele. Ela não aguenta suas lágrimas.

Os dois se abraçam fortemente.

Ela adorava aquele cheiro gostoso dele. Ele também. Quando ele vira para beijá-la. Ela pela primeira vez, suspira.

Garu: Alguma coisa errada ?

Ela olha para baixo, derramando mais lágrimas.

_E amanhã pode ser tarde demais_

_Talvez você não seja mais capaz_

_De ver o que a gente passou_

_De ver o que a gente passou_

Garu: Pucca !

Ela sai correndo para casa, chorando.

'_O que eu fiz ! Eu sou um completo idiota !_' - Ele pensa.

Ele sai correndo atrás dela. Até uma hora, ele desiste.

'_Droga Pucca! Por que você é assim ?_'' - Ele pensa, indo embora para sua casa.

NO GOH-RONG.

Pucca entra com tudo e fecha a porta. Ela fica parada na porta, caindo no chão de tanto chorar.

Os chefes correm até ela.

Ho: Pucca !

Tio Dumplin: Pucca o que aconteceu ?

Os três chefes entre olham. Pucca sem resposta.

Linguini: Foi o Garu não foi ?

Pucca corre até seu quarto e fecha a porta com tudo.

Tio Dumplin: O que será que ele fez para ela ?

DE NOITE

Tio Dumplin vai até o quarto de Pucca, que tinha se trancado desde aquela hora e não tinha saido nem para jantar. Ele bate na porta. Nenhuma resposta.

Tio Dumplin: Pucca, vou entrar.

Ele abre a porta.

Tio Dumplin: Pucca. O que aconteceu ? O Que ele te fez ?

Ela estava em sua cama, deitada. Olhando para o nada.

Pucca: Ele vai partir amanhã.

Tio Dumplin: Partir ? Por que ?

Ela olha para a foto de Garu.

Pucca: Ele tem que fazer uma estúpida missão.

Tio Dumplin passa a mão nos cabelos dela.

Tio Dumplin: Vai ficar tudo bem.

Pucca: Me deixa sozinha.

Ele se levanta e sai do quarto lentamente.

Depois de algum tempo, seus tios vão dormir. Pucca ouve uma batida na janela. Parecia uma pedra pequena. Depois de alguns segundos... Mais uma vez.

LÁ DE FORA

Garu:_Vamos lá Pucca... Acorde._

Ele diz bem baixinho.

Ela vai até a janela e a abre. Ela vê Garu.

Pucca: _Garu!_

Diz ela sem voz.

Ele começa a subir as grades da que tinham na parede, até chegar na janela. Pucca pega na mão dele e o puxa para dentro do quarto.

Garu: Me desculpe por hoje.

Pucca desvia o olhar.

Garu: Eu acho que... eu falei coisas que não devia ter falado. Eu não sou muito bom em conversas.

Ela olha para ele e o abraça. Ele devolve o abraço.

Garu: Eu não sei se devo te beijar...

Pucca olha para ele.

Pucca: Que hora que você vai amanhã ?

Garu: 10:30 da manhã. 8:20 por aí, eu tenho que ir embora para minha casa.

Pucca: E quando você volta ?

Garu: Quando eu terminar por completo a missão.

Eles são pegos por um grande silêncio.

Pucca começa a chorar novamente.

Garu: não Pucca... Pare com isso.

Ele aproxima a cabeça dela no seu peito com sua mão.

Ela segue o corpo dele, que estava indo até a cama.

Os dois deitam na cama, abraçados.

Pucca: Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso. Você aqui do meu lado... No meu quarto. Só nós dois.

Ela começa a brincar com as mãos dele.

Garu: Eu... De uma certa forma... Também estou muito feliz de estar aqui com você. Parece que era a única coisa que faltava.

Pucca sorri.

Pucca: Mas... Para mim, ainda falta uma coisa.

Diz ela olhando para ele. Ele franze o cenho, hesitante.

Garu: E o que é ?

Pucca ri olhando para as mãos dele, ela balança a cabeça negativamente. Pucca lentamente, descança sua cabeça no ombro de Garu. Depois de alguns minutos ela dorme. Em seguida ele também.


	3. Amanhecer no teu olhar

**No outro dia...**

Quando eu acordar, quero enxergar teus olhos

Ou talvez, sem pensar, deixar tudo, tudo, tudo pra depois.

Pucca acorda. Só que há uma coisa errada...

Garu não está mais ao seu lado.

Pucca: Garu...

Nenhuma resposta.

Pucca: GARU!

Ela grita e imediatamente começa a chorar.

Seus tios entram no quarto.

Tio Dumplin: O que foi Pucca ?

Ela olha para o relógio que marcava 10:15.

Ela se levanta rapidamente da cama.

Ho: Pucca ? Você não colocou pijama ?

Pucca rapidamente sai do quarto. Desce as escadas e chega até a parte de fora do Goh Rong.

E eu só queria a chance de falar

Eu te amo e pra sempre com você eu quero estar

Ela começa a chorar e corre até a casa de Garu. Chegando lá...

Pucca: GARU!

Garu estava pegando uma pequena mala sua, pronto para sair.

Garu: Pucca...

Ela corre até ele, ele abre seus braços. Os dois se abraçam.

Pucca: Graças a Deus eu cheguei antes de você partir.

Eles se beijam. Um beijo macio e gostoso.

Garu: Pucca... Eu prometo... Eu vou voltar.

Ele sai, deixando ela lá.

Não vou deixar você ir...(Não vou deixar você ir,não vou deixar você ir...)

Ela começa seu choro...

Como se agora não existisse mais ninguém

Sobre a maior falta que eu sinto de alguém

É incrível como você me deixou assim

Pedindo a Deus pra que isso nunca tenha fim

MEIO DIA

Ching: Pucca... Ele vai voltar...

Pucca: Eu não tenho bons precentimentos...

Ching coloca a mão no braço de Pucca.

Ching: Não pense assim. Você sabe, o Garu é bom nas lutas... Ele é forte. Ele é imortal. Acredite em mim Pucca. Breve ele irá voltar.

DE NOITE

Já é fim de noite e eu aqui a te esperar

Escrevo essa canção para que eu possa me lembrar

Daquelas tardes que eu passei junto a ti

Juras de amor para poder se divertir

Pucca começa a chorar.

Pucca: 'Por que você tem que ir ? Por que por em risco uma vida valiosa ? Você não entende que meu coração só bate por causa de você ? Fico lembrando agora só das letras do restart, para me deixar mais triste do que eu já estou.'

Ela pensa.

E são lembranças que o tempo não pode mudar

Foram promessas que a gente fez sem pensar

E no final é de você que eu vou lembrar

Se eu te dissesse que o mundo não pode parar

E mesmo longe é com você que eu quero estar

E no final é com você que eu quero estar

Veio outra noite e eu sem saber o que fazer

Eu já não durmo contando as horas pra te ver

Só mais um dia só

Só mais um beijo e não perco a esperança de te ter de novo em minhas mãos

(te ter de novo em minhas mãos)


	4. Lembranças

3 Anos se passaram, e nada de Garu.

Alguns dias depois, que Garu tinha ido... Um grande boato se espalhou para a vila inteira.

-Flash Back

ALMOÇO

"Que cara é essa Abyo ?" - Pucca.

"O Garu, morreu." - Diz ele tremendo todo.

-Fim do Flashback

Depois disso, Pucca entrou em uma profunda depressão.

-Fim do Flashback.

Vários meninos, depois de terem ouvido falar do falecimento de Garu, foram tentar conquistar o coração de Pucca. Ela... em todos... deu um fora.

Demorou um tempo para ela se acostumar com isso.

Ela ainda acreditava, que em algum lugar, Garu estava. Ele não tinha ido embora. Como ele tinha prometido naquele dia... Iria voltar. Mas essa era uma realidade que nunca iria acontecer. Essas lembranças acabavam com Pucca. Ela detestava pensar em um mundo sem o amor de Garu. E já ele estava em seus braços, implorando um amor que ele não podia ter e podia ao mesmo tempo. Escolhas difíceis e patéticas. Ele decidiu ficar com o mais importante.

Para Pucca, nada é mais importante do que viver bem, junto de seu amor, que a faz quase pular de alegria quando está por perto.

'Hoje ele estaria com 15 anos.' - Pucca pensa, olhando na janela de seu quarto, as pessoas na rua.

Esse era um dia especial para Garu... Se ele estivesse vivo. Era o seu aniversário. Pucca começa a chorar... Se lembrando do dia em que ele tinha prometido a ela, que quando ele restaurasse a honra da família, os dois poderiam viver juntos como um casal. Foi uma promessa que ele fez sem pensar... As concequências foram desastrosas. Ainda que Pucca o avisou. Mas ele não deu ouvidos.

"Minhas mãos que se encaixavam tão bem nas suas..." - Diz ela olhando para as suas mãos. "É tão triste pensar nos dias que nós passamos juntos. Foi tantos anos... Mas foi pouco demais do meu planejado." - Pucca. "E essas tolas lágrimas caem, não vai adiantar de eu chorar. Ele não vai voltar." - Ela recomeça a chorar. "Droga de lágrimas ! Essa dor no peito que não passa à anos ! É tçao horrível ! Ninguém entende os meus sentimentos. Só te vejo em meus sonhos, Garu."

_Esconder as feridas que não vão curar_

_Como me sinto longe de você, pareço não estar_

_Perto do céu e das nuvens_

_Onde o sol reflete só você_

"E você nem teve a chance de falar que me amava... Era isso que faltava... E ainda falta..." - Diz ela saindo do quarto.

"Pucca ? Onde você vai ?" - Tio Dumplin.

Eles ainda tinham um certo medo dela se matar. Porque um dia ela tentou, mas logo Ching chegou no lugar onde Pucca estava e a empediu.

"Eu vou na casa da Ching." - Diz ela com um olhar meio triste.

"Ta bom... Daqui a pouco volte aqui." - Tio Dumplin.

Ela sai do Goh-Rong.

NA CASA DE CHING

"Você tem certeza Pucca ?" - Diz ela segurando a mão da amiga.

"Sim, vou amanhã de manhã." - Pucca.

"Eu não vou deixar." - Ching.

"Não comece." - Pucca.

"Pucca, você não pode fazer isso ! O Garu morreu !" - Diz Ching, quase em um grito.

Pucca desaba em lágrimas. Ching a abraça.

"Desculpa." - Ching.

"Ching, eu tenho certeza que ele está vivo !" - Pucca.

Ching coloca a mão no rosto de Pucca. Ela balança a cabeça como um não.


	5. Final Feliz

**Alguns dias se passaram, Pucca desistiu de fugir de Sooga para procurar Garu.**

_**Como se agora não existisse mais ninguém**_

_**Sobre a maior falta que eu sinto de alguém**_

_**É incrível como você me deixou assim**_

_**Pedindo a Deus pra que isso nunca tenha fim**_

**GOH-RONG**

**Pucca estava servindo as mesas. Quando ela olha na porta do Goh Rong... Uma figura com uma capa preta que cobria o rosto entrou no restaurante. Pucca o estranhou. Dada não quis atender o sujeito, deixou para Pucca o serviço. Ela foi até a mesa em que a pessoa se sentou.**

**Pucca: Então... Qual vai ser seu pedido?**

**Ela pega um caderninho junto de uma caneta.**

**O homem: Meu pedido ? **

**Diz uma voz masculina, meio rouca.**

**Pucca faz uma careta.**

**Pucca: Sim.. Seu pedido, isso é um restaurante.**

**O homem: Ah, sério ? Pensava que fosse uma butique.**

**Pucca revira os olhos**

**Pucca: Afinal, o que você vai querer ? **

**Pucca já estava se irritando.**

**O homem hesita por um momento. Pucca fica tentando ver o rosto dele.**

**O homem: Hm... Um par de amaços, um par de abraços e uma dose de beijos.**

**Diz ele se levantando.**

**5 pontos de interrogação se juntam em cima da cabeça de Pucca.**

**O homem se prepara para tirar o gorro que tampa a sua face. Pucca se inclina para trás. E ele tira o gorro.**

**Pucca: GARU ?**

**Garu: Em carne e osso.**

**Pucca o abraça com todas as suas forças.**

**Pucca: Espera...**

**Ela o empurra.**

**Em seguida, dá um grande tapa na cara dele.**

**Pucca: ISSO ! É por ter me dado o maior susto ! Pensava que estava morto.**

**Ele coloca a mão em seu rosto vermelho do tapa.**

**Garu: O Que ? Morto ? Quem falou isso ?**

**Pucca: O ABYO ! E eu vou MATÁ-LO!**

**Pucca começa a chorar de emoção.**

**Pucca: E isso... É por estar vivo e quente.**

**Pucca diz aproximando-se cada vez mais de Garu.**

**Ele sorri. Os dois se beijam.**

_**Escrevo essa canção mais uma vez pra te dizer**_

_**Aquilo tudo que meus olhos não conseguem esconder**_

_**Pois hoje sei que achei o que eu sempre quis**_

_**Só em você consigo ver o meu final feliz**_

**Ching: É o Garu ?**

**Abyo:Não sei. Acho que sim.**

**Ching: Ele mudou tanto...**

**Pucca o abraça fortemente.**

**Pucca: Fazia muito tempo que eu não sorria assim. Diz ela rindo.**

_**E então vem (Vem)**_

_**Dizer que tudo aquilo que você tem**_

_**Não vou mais achar em ninguém (Vem)**_

_**Mais uma vez me fazer sorrir (Me fazer sorrir)**_

**Garu: E... Agora eu sou o ninja mais famoso de todos os tempos.**

**Pucca: Você conseguiu ?**

**Diz ela olhando alegremente para ele. Ele assentiu com um sorriso sedutor.**

**Pucca pula em cima dele, como um koala. Eles novamente se beijam.**

**NA FLORESTA**

**Garu : Vou te contar uma história meio doida.Lá na vila em que eu fui... Tinha um casal. O menino amava tanto a menina, que um dia ele a pediu em casamento. Mas foi tão intrigante o jeito que ele fez o pedido...**

**Pucca franze o cenho.**

**Pucca: Como ele fez ?**

**Garu: Ele começou a contar de outro casal que também estava na mesma situação... Então, depois de algum tempo, ele se ajoelhou.**

**Os dois param de andar e Garu se ajoelha ao lado de Pucca.**

**Garu: Ele pegou na mão dela.**

**Ele pega na mão de Pucca.**

**Garu: E disse - 'O Mais engraçado, é que a garota que estava prestes a se tornar noiva... Era você. Era não... É.' - E ele pegou o anel para colocar no dedo dela...**

**Pucca pisca. Garu em seguida pega uma caixinha preta de seu bolso.**

**Garu: Ele falou também - 'Você será a única que estará na parte inteira do meu coração. Se tornará o coração inteiro de tanto posse que você vai ter dele. E nada... Nada nesse mundo, ninguém , absolutamente ninguém, pode mudar isso.' - Ai ele abriu a caixinha com a anel que ele tinha comprado. Não era um anel tão bonito... Mas...**

**Garu abre a caixinha. Lá tinha um anel lindo, com diamantes.**

**A boca de Pucca cai até o chão.**

**Garu: A fez delirar... Depois, de tanta melação de cueca, ele disse - 'Pucca, você pode me dar a grande honra, a maior de todas, de se casar comigo ?' - E ele ficou a espera da resposta. A menina estava boquiaberta olhando para o cara. Ele sabia que isso era uma grande surpresa para ela, e para ele também, porque eles são muito novos...**

**Diz Garu olhando nos olhos de Pucca.**

_**Chance de viver sem se arrepender mais.**_

_**Tudo o que passou vou deixar pra trás, pois**_

_**É só com você que eu quero viver.**_

_**Vou fazer valer. Vou fazer valer.**_

_**Eu te disse que quero viver todos**_

_**Os meus sonhos junto com você?**_

_**Quando tudo isso acabar,**_

_**Ao teu lado eu quero estar.**_


	6. Músicas '

**Gente, eu esqueci de colocar o nome das músicas.**

**É tudo restart -**

**Capp 1 - Nome: Steps (15 Steps de Radiohead) -**

**-LEMBRANÇAS-**

_**Naquela tarde era você e eu...**_

_**Parece estranho mas não sei bem o que aconteceu**_

_**Passou tão rápido eu mal podia respirar**_

_**Com tanta coisa na cabeça e nada pra pensar**_

_**[...]**_

_**Veio outra noite e eu sem saber o que fazer**_

_**Eu já não durmo contando as horas pra te ver**_

_**Só mais um dia só**_

_**Só mais um beijo e não perco a esperança de te ter de novo em minhas mãos**_

_**(te ter de novo em minhas mãos)**_

**Capp 2 - Nome: Sobre Eu E Você -**

**-LEMBRANÇAS-**

_**São lembranças que o tempo não pode mudar**_

_**Foram promessas que a gente fez sem pensar**_

_**E no final**_

_**É de você que eu vou lembrar...**_

_**[...]**_

_**E eu quero te levar (te levar daqui)**_

_**Pra outro lugar (não sei pra onde ir)**_

**-SOBRE EU E VOCÊ-**

_**E amanhã pode ser tarde demais**_

_**Talvez você não seja mais capaz**_

_**De ver o que a gente passou**_

_**De ver o que a gente passou**_

**Capp 3 - Nome: Amanhecer no teu olhar-**

**-AO TEU LADO-**

_**Quando eu acordar, quero enxergar teus olhos**_

_**Ou talvez, sem pensar, deixar tudo, tudo, tudo pra depois.**_

**-FINAL FELIZ-**

_**E eu só queria a chance de falar**_

_**Eu te amo e pra sempre com você eu quero estar**_

**-VOU CANTAR-**

_**Não vou deixar você ir...(Não vou deixar você ir,não vou deixar você ir...)**_

**-AMANHECER NO TEU OLHAR-**

_**Como se agora não existisse mais ninguém**_

_**Sobre a maior falta que eu sinto de alguém**_

_**É incrível como você me deixou assim**_

_**Pedindo a Deus pra que isso nunca tenha fim**_

_**Já é fim de noite e eu aqui a te esperar**_

_**Escrevo essa canção para que eu possa me lembrar**_

_**Daquelas tardes que eu passei junto a ti**_

_**Juras de amor para poder se divertir**_

**-LEMBRANÇAS-**

_**E são lembranças que o tempo não pode mudar**_

_**Foram promessas que a gente fez sem pensar**_

_**E no final é de você que eu vou lembrar**_

_**Se eu te dissesse que o mundo não pode parar**_

_**E mesmo longe é com você que eu quero estar**_

_**E no final é com você que eu quero estar**_

_**Veio outra noite e eu sem saber o que fazer**_

_**Eu já não durmo contando as horas pra te ver**_

_**Só mais um dia só**_

_**Só mais um beijo e não perco a esperança de te ter de novo em minhas mãos**_

_**(te ter de novo em minhas mãos)**_

**Capp 4 - Nome: Lembranças -**

**-O MEU MELHOR-**

_**Esconder as feridas que não vão curar**_

_**Como me sinto longe de você, pareço não estar**_

_**Perto do céu e das nuvens**_

_**Onde o sol reflete só você**_

**Capp 5 - Nome: Final Feliz -**

**-AMANHECER NO TEU OLHAR-**

_**Como se agora não existisse mais ninguém**_

_**Sobre a maior falta que eu sinto de alguém**_

_**É incrível como você me deixou assim**_

_**Pedindo a Deus pra que isso nunca tenha fim**_

**-FINAL FELIZ-**

_**Escrevo essa canção mais uma vez pra te dizer**_

_**Aquilo tudo que meus olhos não conseguem esconder**_

_**Pois hoje sei que achei o que eu sempre quis**_

_**Só em você consigo ver o meu final feliz**_

_**...**_

_**E então vem (Vem)**_

_**Dizer que tudo aquilo que você tem**_

_**Não vou mais achar em ninguém (Vem)**_

_**Mais uma vez me fazer sorrir (Me fazer sorrir)**_

**-AO TEU LADO-**

_**Chance de viver sem se arrepender mais.**_

_**Tudo o que passou vou deixar pra trás, pois**_

_**É só com você que eu quero viver.**_

_**Vou fazer valer. Vou fazer valer.**_

_**Eu te disse que quero viver todos**_

_**Os meus sonhos junto com você?**_

_**Quando tudo isso acabar,**_

_**Ao teu lado eu quero estar.**_


End file.
